Trevyr Blackgard
Lord Trevyr Blackgard 'is a major character in the third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons, although he had already been mentioned in the first and second seasons. Trevyr Blackgard is the Lord of Blackgard, Shield of the East, Lord Defender of the Stormlands, Warden of the Borderlands and Lord Paramount of the Borders. He also served as Hand of the King for almost 30 years. Trevyr is featured in SharkyBytesz' short story, The Prowler, where he is the titular protagonist. Trevyr's borderman name is "'Strunvahlok" ("Storm Guardian"). Intelligent, calculating, ruthless and intimidating, Trevyr is the richest, most powerful man in the Borderlands and effectively its ruler when he served as Warden. Trevyr became more influential when he served as Hand of the King to King Aegon V Targaryen and simultaneously joined the Covenant as its symbolical "leader". Trevyr was a caring father and wanted the best for his children. However, Trevyr was often at odds with his bastard son, Ardrew Storm whom he considered a disappointment. Trevyr's father Trovar was a stubborn, vulnerable lord who allowed his enemies to become overmighty, culminating in the Fourth Border Wars. The young Trevyr personally led an army to crush House Keller and put the rival house to the sword, an action commemorated in the song "''The Prisoner''". Even though he sided with the Baratheons in the infamous War of the Usurper, Trevyr, in secret, is a Targaryen loyalist. He hasn't told anyone of his allegiance except for Eddin, his thirdborn son and Asten Wylde, his castellan and most trusted friend. Biography Background Trevyr is the Lord of Blackgard and the father of Dyron, Lucan, Elyse and Eddin Blackgard. As the head of House Blackgard, Trevyr rules over the wasteland that is the Borderlands. When Trevyr was 10 years old, House Blackgard's rivals, House Keller killed Trevyr's father, Lord Trovar Blackgard. Trevyr's older brother Argon, who was 20 at the time, swore revenge against the Kellers. However, After he tried to attack Tylan Keller he was killed himself. After the Kellers succeeded in killing Trevyr's mother Laina too, everyone thought that it would be the definite end of House Blackgard. The Kellers ruled over Blackgard for nine years, mistreating the only living Blackgard, Trevyr. However, the Blackgards once held an alliance with House Wylde of the Rain House. Trevyr was able to find help from the Wyldes. Trevyr, along with his childhood friend, Asten Wylde and a couple of other companions infiltrated House Keller's stronghold: Kell. There, Trevyr killed Lord Keller and destroyed Kell. In the years that followed, House Blackgard was rebuilt to its former glory and saved from extinction. ] According to Joffrey Baratheon in a conversation with Cersei Lannister, Trevyr saved Robert Baratheon's life during Robert's Rebellion. Trevyr apparently never told his children anything about his part in the rebellion. Trevyr was also King Aegon V Targaryen's Hand of the King and member of his Small Council. He was stripped of his status after Aegon's son, Aerys II Targaryen, grew distrustful of him. Trevyr knew King Aegon and his son, Duncan Targaryen very well. Trevyr also claims to have known the legendary knight Duncan the Tall as well. Trevyr has held an extremely good relationship with Maester Aemon, who he considered to be his mentor and a father figure, as Trevyr's real father died when he was little. Trevyr was great friends with Jorthos Harrigon, son of Guncon Harrigon. Trevyr and Jorthos grew up together and became allies when Trevyr ascended as Lord of Blackgard. Trevyr, alongside Jorthos Harrigon was responsible for the destruction of House Carrant, an upstart house who rebelled against House Baratheon. Season 3 Trevyr is present during his daughter's marriage to Ser Marlen Rosby. During these special occasions Trevyr allows anyone, lord or smallfolk, to ask him for counsel or aid. Several feudal and clan-based bordermen are granted an audience by Lord Trevyr. Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon offers Trevyr a place at Stannis' small council, in return for House Blackgard allegiance to the king in the Narrow Sea. Trevyr refuses Davos' offer as he fears that if Stannis loses the war his house will fall. Disappointed, Davos leaves Blackgard and returns to Dragonstone. Trevyr's thirdborn, Eddin, returns from his journey to King's Landing just before the wedding ends. Trevyr quickly notices him and claims that Eddin has changed quite a bit after his two year stay in the capital. The wedding eventually ends with Elyse and Marlen's consummation. Season 4 A messenger from the Crownlands visits Lord Blackgard with a letter from Queen Regent Cersei Lannister. In the letter, Cersei commands Trevyr to pledge his fealty to her son, King Joffrey. Trevyr's thoughts lie heavy on Cersei's letter, but before he can send a raven back to the capital Joffrey dies at the infamous Purple Wedding. Trevyr visits Laenah's grave at the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb and puts a bundle of summer ivy on her tombstone, while chanting a famous wastelandic funeral poem. After Tyrion Lannister was imprisoned and accused for murdering Joffrey Baratheon, Varys made a proposal to Lord Trevyr who, like Varys, holds fealty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Trevyr still holds great influence over the capital and was able to have Tyrion transported to Essos. Varys later mentioned his "friend" to Tyrion in the following season. Season 5 Stannis Baratheon tries to persuade Trevyr into his cause once more by sending him a raven. Again, Trevyr refuses and hopes that he and Stannis will never have to cross paths. Trevyr travels to Gornworth after he has heard the news of Larinna Harrigon's marriage to Lucius Dragen, a lord from the North. Dyron, who is also present, feels great concerns for Larinna's new husband. Trevyr reassures Dyron and congratulates Jorthos and his son, Rochard Harrigon. During their return to Blackgard, Trevyr is attacked by an assassin. Dyron notices him and slashes him through the stomach before Trevyr could be harmed. Trevyr searches the attacker and notices the typical borderman features by simply looking at his face. Trevyr also spots a golden ring, highly unusual for a common murderer. Trevyr comes to the conclusion that the assassin was from noble blood and could be send by a vassal of House Blackgard. After the bizarre event, Trevyr sends several of his most loyal men to his vassals with the intention to investigate them. During a conversation with Eddin, Trevyr reveals his true allegiance to House Targaryen and how he hopes that restoring Daenerys Targaryen to the Iron Throne will save Westeros from itself. Trevyr explains to him that he never told anyone of his allegiance except for Asten Wylde, his closest friend. Season 6 Trevyr becomes extremely ill. The maester investigates Trevyr and declares that he suffers from a severe case of fever. Trevyr becomes restricted to a wheelchair and is slowly losing his sight. Everyone fears that Trevyr is dying and even the maester claims that Trevyr doesn't have long to live. Trevyr makes Dyron acting Lord of Blackgard. Trevyr does feel somewhat conflicted about this, although he has full trust in Dyron's decisions and honourable intentions, he still fears his temperament and is afraid that he will decide things too rashly. Appearance and Character Feared and respected by his enemies and allies, loved by his friends and family, Trevyr has upheld House Blackgard's tradition of respectable leaders and cunning lords. Trevyr is an old, but remarkably strong individual. Although he can no longer fight because of his age, he is still strong-willed, loyal and honourable. He survived multiple diseases which would have killed any other elder. Because of his old age, and the fact that most Bordermen don't tend to have long lifespans, makes everybody around him fear that he soon may die. In his younger years, Trevyr already possessed what people claim: "an elder's wisdom and a Maester's patience". He is calm and calculating, watching everybody's move. Most young men at his age were adventurous and tend to visit brothels often. Trevyr, however, was more serious and almost prude. Trevyr had the foresight of a master chess player, able to predict the ramifications and possible opportunities from seemingly random events years in advance and was known to use reason to solve problems and only use violence as the last possible resort. Trevyr is fluent in Wastelandic. When he was young, Trevyr had brown/black hair which "reflected gold in sunlight". As he was aging, his black hair turned from black, to grey, to white. People were amazed that Trevyr, even in his late seventies, had no body imperfections and kept walking with a straight back. In his late eighties, however, Trevyr's loud, strong voice turned softer and hoarsely. This was the sign that Trevyr was facing the end of his days. Trevyr stands at an astounding 198 cm (6 feet 5 inches) tall and towers over most other people. Trevyr is described to appear somewhat threatening due to his tall size. Trevyr stated that his growth spurt occurred heavily during his adolescence, mainly when he was about 18 - 19 years old. Image gallery Oldtrevyr.jpg Young-Trevyr.jpg|Trevyr, during his early teenage years Aegon and trevyr.jpg|Trevyr and Aegon V Targaryen Asten and trevyr.jpg|Trevyr in his mid-twenties, fighting with Asten Wylde Trevyr and laenah.jpg|Trevyr with his pregnant wife Trevyr.jpg Family tree Quotes Spoken by Trevyr Spoken about Trevyr Category:Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Status: Alive Category:Major Characters Category:Nobles Category:Male Category:Hand of the King Category:Lords Category:House Blackgard Category:Lords of Blackgard Category:The Prowler Category:Bordermen Category:POV character Category:Warrior Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Noble Category:Fanon Characters Category:Targaryen loyalist Category:Elder Category:Characters from the Borderlands